Perte de mémoire
by Freedomreaders
Summary: Rosalie Hale se réveille à l'hôpital avec un trou de mémoire. 4 ans ont disparus de ses souvenirs. Elle ne comprend plus qui elle, ce qui s'est passé, ce qui va se passer...


- « Rosalie Hale, tu es absolument parfaite. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois tes yeus bleus pétillés, tes longs cheveux blond voletés autour de ton visage, j'admire ton sourire réservé et rêve qu'un jour il soit libéré. Car Rosalie, sous tes aires glaciales, ton visage figé dans une retenue effrayante se cache une femme sensible, au grand cœur qui ne demande qu'à aimer et à être aimer. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu gardes cette carapace car si les gens voyaient la personne que tu es réellement ils ne me traiteraient plus de fou et ils t'aimeraient. Car Rosalie, tu es une personne qu'on aime quand on la connait. J'ai de la chance car tu m'as laissé assez m'approcher de toi pour apprendre à te connaître et être le premier à pouvoir t'aimer. J'ai tant perséverer pour entrer dans ton cœur que je ne peux plus en sortir. Je suis emprisonné et totalement ensorcellé par toi. Je t'aime, j'aime toutes les facettes de toi, la femme froide et sans cœur, et la femme fragile et sensible que je ne demande qu'à connaître davantage. J'espère qu'un jour je la verrais, je veux être le premier à la voir, car dans mon égoïsme fou, j'ai besoin d'être le seul et le premier à la voir car j'ai bien peur que si tout le monde t'aime et bien toi tu ne m'aime plus. Car Rosalie, sans toi, la vie n'a plus de saveur, sans toi, je ne me vois pas vieillir. Je t'aime tant, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Alors Rosalie Hale, après ce long discour préparer avec minuties et de longues heures de réflexion, et une année entière à tes côtés, je te demande de m'épouser. Alors ? Alors, Rosalie Hale, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je restais paralyser en voyant Emmett s'agenouiller et sortir une boite rouge et l'ouvrir pour laisser entrevoir une bague en or blanc avec un énorme diamant au milieu. La bague était magnifique. Les pupils noisettes d'Emmett brillaient d'inquiétude. Son visage de gamin était devenue sérieux. Mon cœur se serra lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon sang qui coulait dans mes veines bouillaient, j'avais l'impression que ma tête battait, que mes yeux me piquaient, que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine, et que mes jambes me lâcheraient à tout moment maintenant. Je ramenais mes mains tremblantes et glacé sur le visage d'Emmett en le priant de se relever. Je lui pris le visage fermement.

- « Oui », dis-je simplement en fermant les yeux pour l'embrasser.

Emmett ferma ses bras autour de moi et me souleva en approfondissant le baiser. Il me porta comme une jeune mariée dans notre appartement et m'allongea sur notre lit.

- « Emmett », murmurais-je en le repoussant doucement.

- « Oui »? Fit-il sur le même ton que moi.

- « Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, révélais-je en sentant une larme coulé sur ma joue. » Je la balayais immédiatement. « Tu m'as connu il y a seulement un an, mais avant cette année là, avant mon emménagement avec mon frère, Jasper, à Seattle je n'étais pas froide. J'étais tout simplement moi. Mais des choses horrible me sont arrivées... » Je fermais les yeux car ma gorge s'était bloquée, je n'arrivais pas à en dire plus. « Depuis, j'ai cette sorte de carapace, mais je ne fais pas exprès, depuis que cela m'est arrivé, je n'arrive plus à faire comme avant... ». Je m'arrêtais de parler, fixant Emmett, le priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne pose pas de question. Je l'embrassais quand il allait ouvrir la bouche, laissant la nuit pour lui faire oublier ces questions.

Le lendemain j'ouvrais les yeux un sourire léger en voyant Emmett étendu à mes côtés dormant profondément. Je l'embrassais légèrement, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je me levais et m'arrêtais en voyant la petite boite rouge. La bague n'était toujours pas à mon doigt. Avec l'engouement d'hier, nous n'avions pas prit le temps de glisser la bague à mon doigt. Je reposais la boites pour qu'Emmett le fasse plus tard quand il se reveillerait.

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit alors que j'allais à la boulangerie du coin. Comme quoi, il voyait la personne sensible et fragile en moi. Seulement je n'arrivais plus à être cette fille là. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant Seattle m'avait rendu froide et sans cœur. C'était mes défenses et même pour Emmett je ne les abaisseraient pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. Ca m'empêchait de ressentir la douleur, la tristesse, la haine, la honte, la peur, et tout les sentiments négatifs de cette vie. Ces trois dernières années j'étais devenue une personne différente. La Rosalie d'avant aurait sauté de joie, appeler toutes ces amies, pleurer tellement elle était heureuse, exprimé son tout, son trop, avec cette demande, et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Emmett, mais la Rosalie de maintenant, aussi contente que j'étais je n'arrivais pas à ressentir tout ça. Emmett était entrer de force dans mon cœur avec beaucoup de questionnements, de doutes, mais mon amour pour lui bien que jamais exprimé à haute voix, avait réussit à construire une histoire. Aujourd'hui était l'aboutissement de cette histoire. Nous nous marions. Je souris, d'un sourire sincère pour la première fois en trois ans. Je n'entendis pas la voiture qui arrivait à pleine vitesse sur moi, je n'entendis pas les cris de paniques des passagers, je n'entendis pas le pare-brise de la voiture se fracasser contre ma tête. Je n'entendis plus rien.

OOOOO

Bip Bip Bip Bip...

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux mais une lumière vive et blanche m'aveugla et me provoqua un mal de tête douloureux. Je les refermais immédiatement. Mon premier rélfexe fut de passer une main sur mon front mais ma main était douloureuse et lourde.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'agiter à côté de moi.

-Rosalie ! Rosalie ! Cria la voix de Jasper, mon frère.

Pourquoi il a l'air si paniqué ? Pourquoi il pleure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je regardais autour de moi.

-Pousse toi Jasper s'il te plaît. Va prévenir Emmett et tes parents qu'elle est réveillée.

Qui est Emmett ? Pourquoi mon frère s'en va ?

J'essayais de parler mais ma gorge était sèche. Un homme en blouse blanche arriva vers moi et me planta une lumière dans les yeux, je détournais les yeux en les fronçant.

-Bonne réaction, murmurra le blond à la blouse blanche. Mon esprit embuhé devina que c'était un médecin.

Pourquoi un médecin est là ? L'odeur autour de moi, les murs blanc et vert pâle répondirent à ma question. J'étais bel et bien à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? J'essayais de me rappeler mais mon crâne me fit trop mal.

J'observais le blond à la blouse blanche s'agiter autour de moi et fronçer les sourcils extrêmement concentré. Il dut voir mon regard perdu puisqu'il me parla enfin.

-Rosalie, c'est moi Carlisle, tu es à l'hopital. Tu as fait un accident. Tu es resté 3 semaines dans le coma. Tu étais sous respiration artificielle, mais tu respire toute seule désormais ce qui est bon signe. Je vais te chercher de l'eau, tu dois avoir soif et ta gorge doit être déshydrater.

Un accident ? Pensais-je. Je ne me souvenais pas d'un accident. 3 semaines dans le coma ? C'est énorme ! Respiration artificielle ? J'ai faillit mourir ! Je comprend pourquoi Jasper avait l'air si effrayé tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs il est où ?

Le docteur qui s'appelait Carlisle apparement me fit boire de l'eau.

-Jasper, réussis-je à dire d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais plus. Elle était complètement errailée.

Tout d'un coup je vis un grand mec brun l'air paniquéentrer. Il me fixa un moment et couru vers moi.

-Rosalie, Rosalie, j'ai tellement eu peur, chérie tu vas bien ? Mon dieu, merci...

Le grand mec brun m'embrassa le front plusieurs fois. J'essayais de me reculer. Mais c'est qui lui ?

-Vous êtes qui ? Fis-je apeurée alors qu'il s'éloigna l'air complètement perdu. Je vis ce grand mec regardé le Docteur qui fronça les sourcils. Derrière je vis Jasper s'approcher avec une petite brune qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Elle aussi je ne la connaissais pas. Qui était tout s'est gens ?

-Jasper, soufflais-je difficilement, qui sont ces gens ?

La petite à côté de lui couina en me regardant l'air effaré. Le grand mec recula d'un pas comme si je venais de le frapper. Au contraire, Jasper et le Dr Carlisle coururent presque vers moi.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Rosalie Hale, dis-je sure de moi. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Rosalie, il semblerait que tu ais un trou de mémoire, ce qui est tout-à-fait normal après une chute telle que la tienne. On s'assure juste à quel degrès s'étend cette perte de mémoire, m'expliqua le docteur blond.

J'étais choquée et inquiète de ne pas me souvenir, mais ne ripostait pas grâce à Jasper qui me tint la main. Je tournais donc mon regard vers Carlisle en l'autorisant silencieusement à continuer.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis pensais à l'énorme soirée organiser par Jasper pour mon anniversaire de mes 20 ans qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours.

-20 ans !

-Putain, soupira Jasper en mettant une main dans son visage.

Je vis le mec de toute à l'heure qui s'était précipité sur moi s'affaler en soupirant sur le canapé et la petite s'approcher de Jasper en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Non mais tu as oublié 4 ans de ta vie.

J'arrêtais de respirer un instant.

-Quoi ? M'étranglais-je. Jasper, paniquais-je.

-T'inquiète ma puce, t'inquiète pas. Il m'embrassa sur la jour et prit ma main ce qui calma mon affolement.

-C'est normal, après un tel choque, vous serez suivit par des médecins et pris en charge par des psychologue de l'hôpital. Mais avant de commencer tout cela, il faut que vous vous reposiez, me conseilla le médecin blond.

Je remarquais cependant qu'il était passé du tutoiment au vouvoiment.

-Pourquoi vous me dite ''vous'' ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oh, et bien, vous ne me connaissiez pas à 20ans, le ''tu'' serait mal venue je suppose. Je veux que vous dormiez maintenant. Vous avez besoin de repos pour votre convalescence ! Me pria-t-il.

Le grand mec brun, et la petite brune partirent. Je fus surpris par les sautillement de la petite. Jasper allait la suivre mais je l'arrêtais.

-Dors avec moi, le suppliais-je.

J'avais peur, peur de ce que j'avais oublié, et de cette nouvelle vie avec ces nouvelles personnes.


End file.
